Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Circle of Life". Plot (Many years ago in the Circle of Life, many animals lived in harmony in the Pride Lands. We have a king and a queen to rule over the Pride Lands for the animals to gather around in a crowd near Pride Rock. Seasons started to come that thrive the circle around. In other hand on another continent in which is Antarctica, many creatures lived in the cold weather in which we saw penguins. These penguins are flightless birds who cannot fly. Other creatures like leopard seals, krills, shrimps, weddell seals and more lived. They hunt for pray within' the circle. Now our story begin several years ago in Antarctica, Lovelace and Esequiel are talking in Rockhopper-Land in the night about the Circle of Life.) *Esequiel: Man, the weather. It's so cold. *Lovelace: It's alway cold my friend. This is what life is. *Esequiel: Wow. What bring good into it? *Lovelace: That my friend is the Circle of Life. When things started to come, life changes, everything changes. *Esequiel: It changes everything Lovelace. But what about the Great Scarcity? *Lovelace: Oh, about it? The Great 'Guin protects it. He send all the fish to us by the time Antarctica was created. *Esequiel: But the grass and trees started to freeze and turn into this continent. The meteor killed all the dinosaurs at that time of extinction. *Lovelace: Yes. By the time the creatures die, they turn into the grass, but we will turn into dust. *Esequiel: Dust? We will be like the sand and fire all over again. *Lovelace: I think we become frozen after all. But the Circle of Life will rise again for all of us to see the sun. This is Antarctica, my friend. (Several years ago in the present day at Penguin-Land) *Erik: Good morning dad, wake up! *Mumble: Hey, good morning Erik. *Erik: Wake up, today it's the day of the sun. *Mumble: Wow, really? I didn't know that. *Gloria: Come on baby, how about we go fishing? *Mumble: Sure. I love to come. *Gloria: The fish should taste good by the time. It looks warm when the temperature goes high. *Mumble: Oh yeah, come on. *Erik: Okie dokie. *Gloria: Alrightly then. (Mumble, Gloria and Erik went out to fish) LION KING AND HAPPY FEET A PRIDE TALE (Meanwhile in another dimension of the Pride Lands, Simba wake up from Pride Rock, looking in a close view of the Pride Lands and roar to start the morning) *Kiara: Good morning daddy. *Simba: Good morning Kiara. *Kiara: So where's Kion? *Simba: He may be awake. He is also busy hanging out with the Lion Guard or something to protect the Pride Lands. *Kiara: My friends should be able to hang out with me at the Watering Hole. *Simba: I'll be watching you. *Zazu: Oh hello sire, how the Pride Lands going? *Simba: Another day, another life. *Zazu: Very good indeed. *Simba: I know what the lions alway do everyday. *Zazu: They watch over the animals. You know what you're talking about. *Simba: I have to check on my son Kion. I know what he's up to. (In the Lair of the Lion Guard) *Rafiki: Good morning members of the Lion Guard. *Kion: Good morning Rafiki. *Bunga: Good morning to ya. *Ono: What a day. *Rafiki: We have a very important announcement to make. *Bunga: What is it? *Rafiki: Today, Timon is going to bring his entire colony to the Pride Lands for a festival. *Kion: Cool. What about his friend Pumbaa? Is he coming? *Rafiki: Oh yes. Pumbaa too. But he's not a meerkat like me. *Bunga: I'm a honey badger as well. *Rafiki: Oh good. *Kion: What about the hyenas? *Rafiki: Oh, i have seen no hyenas around this morning. *Kion: Good for them. They shouldn't belong here. *Rafiki: You guys should be outside by now, watching over the Pride Lands. Something may go bad or not. *Kion: Yeah. Like when there's a fire back at the Battle of Pride Rock. *Rafiki: No worries my friends. Dismissed. *Kion: Let's go Lion Guard. *Ono: Okay. *Bunga: Zuka Zama. *Fuli: Huwezi. *Rafiki: Ah, my work here is done. (Back in Antarctica at the lake) *Mumble: Erik, i want to tell you something. *Erik: What it is dad? *Mumble: Do you wonder how The Great 'Guin gave us all the fish when the world was created? *Erik: I didn't know that. *Gloria: Lovelace think it's a make-believe story. *Mumble: Lovelace isn't right for stories. The gods gave us the fish for us to eat. *Erik: Oh look, i see one. *Mumble: Oh boy, fish! *Gloria: Here we go again. *Mumble: Come on Erik, it's pretty simple and easy. To the water. *Erik: *jump in the water* Yay. *Gloria: You and me together. *jump in the water* *Mumble: Ready or not, here i come. *jump in the water* *Erik: Woo hoo. *swim in the water* *Mumble: Yeah. *swim in the water* *Gloria: Wait for me. *swim in the water* *Mumble: Alright, we're in the water. Let's go. *Erik: Okie dokie. (Meanwhile in Snowy Plains on a huge hill) *Montay: I didn't know this land gave us the slides of hills since the snowstorms. *Cho Cho: You didn't know that Hurricane Season is over a few weeks ago. *Montay: But we never have hurricanes. Who thought that a snowstorm would be coming to Cape Adare? *Cho Cho: Ugh. We have snowstorms once. But huge snow hurricanes. *Montay: I wanna race you to the end of the line. *Cho Cho: Beats me buddy. *Montay: This is going to get serious. I wonder who wins. Race me to the end. *Cho Cho: Okay. *Montay: Alright, let's race. *Cho Cho: *start sliding* Weee! *Montay: *jump on the slide* Wait for me! (Montay and Cho Cho begin to slide over the snow hill) *Montay: This is just like Sled Racing. *Cho Cho: Catch me as you can. *Montay: Oh no you don't. I'm going to win first. *Cho Cho: I'm gonna make it through. *Montay: Man, i love this slide. *Cho Cho: Shouldn't we slide on our butts? *Montay: What? No. We should slide like a regular penguin do for swimming. *Cho Cho: But we're not swimming. *Montay: I know, i was just asking a question. *Cho Cho: Look out for the ice sharps. *Montay: Ice sharps? *dodge the ice sharps* Whoa, they're too sharpy like a diamond. Easy and careful. *Cho Cho: Last one there is a rotten skua. *Montay: I'm sliding like a superhero! *Cho Cho: Stop cheating. *Montay: You stop cheating. I'm first place first. *Cho Cho: First and first? How sarcastic. *Montay: Must make it to the end, must make it to the end. *Cho Cho: Reach to the end of the hill. *Montay: Almost there, boom! There it is. *Cho Cho: The finish line! *Montay: *make it to the finish line* Yes! I make it to the finish line. *Cho Cho: Aw man, i was almost to first place. *Montay: It's okay, you get your shot at it next time. *Cho Cho: I wish i was the best racer of all of Antarctica. *Montay: Everyone can be a winner. I'm a fast guy you know. *Cho Cho: You been running fast at all your life. *Montay: Yeah, what's wrong with that? *Cho Cho: Nothing. But i like your speed. *Montay: I like your speed too. Wanna go hang out with Esequiel? *Cho Cho: Oh sure, he's kinda far away from us. *Montay: Yeah. Hold on, we're going to get whiplash. *Cho Cho: What? *Montay: *hold on to Cho Cho* Whiplash. (Montay and Cho Cho run all the way fast to Paulet Island on the beach) *Cho Cho: Whoa, we're here already? *Montay: Yes. Look at my new supersonic speed i got from Esequiel. Glad i would have the ability to run fast like a jaguar. *Cho Cho: But you are already like one. *Montay: Right at ya. Speedin' like a car. *Josesito: Hey kids. *Montay: Josesito? *Josesito: What are you doing here? Are you suppose to be with your parents right now? *Montay: Um? I am just hanging out. *Josesito: What about it? *Cho Cho: Do you know where Esequiel is? *Josesito: Oh yes. Are you planning on seeing him? *Montay: Sure. He is my best friend after all. *Josesito: Then follow me. (At Esequiel's Tickle Lab, Esequiel is testing out on his potions) *Esequiel: Okay, look like it's going to be a good day to power these potions up. Then these penguins will use them to earn superpowers! I hope there will be a superhero penguin someday, and it's me! *Josesito: *arrive with Montay and Cho Cho from an elevator* Hello my dear friend. *Esequiel: Hey Josesito, how it going? *Josesito: Pretty fine. *Esequiel: What brings you here? *Montay: We were here to see you and we all wanted to see hello. *Esequiel: Yes. The life circle is doing pretty well there is a lot of studying to do in the wildlife. *Josesito: We have cold weather and warm weather around. *Cho Cho: Is there anything about climate change? *Esequiel: Climate change is the most dangerous thing in the world. I knew almost all the animals in the antarctic for hunting for the food chain. *Montay: What is wrong with that? *Esequiel: Nothing. Penguins don't live in warm weathers. *Montay: Then how come Mumble was taken at the zoo? *Esequiel: It was a long time when Mumble went to the city to warn all the aliens to stop stealing the fish. I have a video of a protest in Antarctica where all the penguins are holding up the signs to bring back the fish. *show a video in Snowy Plains where the penguins are protesting all over the continent for the fish to return* *Cho Cho: Oh my. *Josesito: That's a lot of angry penguins around. *Esequiel: The krills and shrimps are the only thing we have to eat for the whole month. Even for three months. *Montay: What a shame. I could end up on a empty stomach like a soda can. *Esequiel: Oh well, i'm going to see Charles for now. *Montay: Josesito: Kids, we should see Mumble and his friends at Penguin-Land. Esequiel, you got the portal going? *Esequiel: Yes. I created a portal machine to warp to any place i go. I'll see you at Penguin-Land. *Josesito: I'm going to take the shortcut from here. *Esequiel: *turn on the portal* Okie dokie. This might help you get to Penguin-Land. *Josesito: Thanks a lot Esequiel. *jump in the portal* Yahoo! *Montay: Wait for me. *jump in the portal* *Cho Cho: Don't leave me here. *jump in the portal* *Esequiel: Ah, what a nice day. I'm going to see Charles for a while. (In the garage of Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Esequiel: Hmm, i wonder what this lab has in stock? A kart. *get on the kart* Time to go see Charles for a bit. *drive his kart to Charles' trailer house* (Underwater in the antarctic, two krills are sleeping as one krill is waking up) *Will: Bill, wake up. Bill, Bill. *Bill: What? Can you see i'm trying to sleep. *Will: It's already morning. *Bill: Good morning to ya. *Will: I wonder what we can do today? *Bill: Another day, another sea life. *Will: We're under the sea and we ocean animals like in the ocean. *Bill: Like a clown fish? *Will: Yeah. Is what we. We are krill. *Bill: I thought krills live on the swarm in the middle of the food chain. *Will: Well, they are alway after the food chain. Let's get it over with it. *Bill: Okay. Let's go check on what the penguins are doing right now. *Will: Okie dokie, look like another adventure for us. (Back at Paulet Island, the background song "Suspicious Minds" by Elvis Presley plays and with Esequiel, he is driving his kart to Charles' trailer house) *Esequiel: Ah, what a nice day. There we are. *park his kart* (Inside of Charles' trailer house) *Esequiel: *open the door* Heya Charles. *Charles: Esequiel? What the heck are you doing here? *Esequiel: I am here to visit you. You know, after so many tickle torments from people, i decided to have a day off for me. *Charles: Do you have any pecan pinwheels for me? *Esequiel: No. I don't eat pecan pinwheels and i'm not into pecan and peanuts. *Charles: What? I thought you liked them. *Esequiel: I gave up on peanuts. *Charles: I gave up on sweets as well. *Esequiel: You eat candy, liar. *Charles: Don't call me a liar. *smash the table with his hammer* You know better. *Esequiel: Of course you know better. But what is wrong with that? *Charles: Oh, nothing. I'm be sleeping on a weddell seal's back like the boogie man sleep. *Michael: *came from the room* Charles, yo, the tickle man is here. *Charles: Michael, really? *Michael: Yeah dad, he came to visit us. *Esequiel: Look like we're having a party. *Charles: There ain't no party for you. *Michael: You already have your birthday, remember? *Charles: It's the worst of the worst. No one come to my trailer house anymore. *Esequiel: All you do is complain all the time. You gotta stop with the complaining and the attitude you're having. *Charles: I do what i want! *Bridgette: *arrive* Hey Michael. *Michael: Bridgette, what's up? *Bridgette: Looking good. *Charles: I better continue cooking. *Esequiel: Ooh, what your making? *Charles: *high voice* You better smash them up with the potatos. *Esequiel: *high voice* So you mix them up with the potatos. *laughs* *Charles: You sound like a cartoon character. *Esequiel: Beats me. I better go check on Mumble for a while. See you for a little bit. *Charles: Thanks a lot Esequiel. *Michael: You're leaving? *Esequiel: Yeah. I have other things to do and i have a visit with Mumble today at Penguin-Land. Gotta go. See you later all. *Bridgette: Have fun. *Charles: Whatever. *Michael: See ya. *Esequiel: *leave the house* Oh my, back to work and i wonder what Mumble need for me. *get on the kart and start driving* (The background song end and at Penguin-Land, Terry bought in a pack of fish from the net) *Terry: Look what i found. *Ashley: Fish. *Mary: Oh, how sweet of you. *Terry: Yes Mary. So many alien stuff in the sea. Didn't know there was a net. *Ashley: It taste so good. *Terry: Well, well, well. My job here is done. (A portal open as Montay, Cho Cho and Josesito arrives) *Montay: Hey guys. *Terry: Hi Montay, i didn't see you there. *Esequiel: Well, well, well. What do we have in here? *Mary: We have fish if you want. *Esequiel: No thanks. I want to ask if Mumble, Gloria and Erik are here. *Terry: They just left. They went to go fishing. *Cho Cho: Fishing? *Esequiel: I want to show Mumble something about the Circle of Life. *Ashley: Okay, just go straight and see the fishing pond for yourself. *Esequiel: Okie dokie, we're off to the pond. Let's go kids. *Montay: Nice to see you guys. Have fun. *Ashley: Have fun too Montay. *Terry: Kids these days. *Mary: Esequiel is not a kid anymore. He is a grown man. *Terry: I wonder why Esequiel is taking Montay and Cho Cho for. (At the pond, Esequiel, Montay and Cho Cho arrives) *Esequiel: There we are. *Montay: Look at the water, it's so bright. *Cho Cho: Water is alway bright. *Montay: But why the water is bright? *Esequiel: Because? The light? *Cho Cho: The sun? *Montay: No. It's only our reflections. *Esequiel: I didn't see that coming. *Mumble: Hey guys. *Gloria: What's up? *Erik: Hey Esequiel. *Esequiel: You all made it. *Mumble: I didn't see you coming. *Esequiel: How you guys are doing? *Mumble: We're doing great. Look at all the fish we caught. *Esequiel: Wow. *Montay: There's so many. Like a buck of lovestones. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers